


a paper plane for us in my twenty

by sparklyskie



Series: #AtsuhinaWeek2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklyskie/pseuds/sparklyskie
Summary: Atsumu loves hard and he loves despite. And Hinata loves him just as much, just as hard, just as despite.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: #AtsuhinaWeek2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780009
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	a paper plane for us in my twenty

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 - Future
> 
> Atsumu's POV.

_You and I were building castles in the air without looking back_   
_Now I tell you all the things that I don't really want to think about_   
_'Cause love is harder than it used to be_   
_And time runs faster than we pictured it_   
_I'm looking at you like it's us but I know there's a change of heart_

♪

Love came like cherry blossom in the spring when lives bore beauty that flourished smiles, and laughter sounded crisp vibrating the air. Love came like a mixture of my favorite colors, vibrant in a face that looked like memorized words, and my eyes remembered every strand of hair. Love, came like a pair of hands as they waved goodbye but never bid any farewell.

And I grew fond of how love came like a promised forever in the winter when we were seeing the cold sea from afar. My hand in yours and they were sitting comfortably in a pocket whose jacket looked too big on your shoulders. The wind was blowing and you had asked me if I minded spending my forever with you, so I kissed you to warm your pounding heart even if it was just a little. _“What are you saying?” I laughed and you did too_. Forever with you sounded adventurous and I was ready.

Love was kind and bright and tender as long as it was with you,

but it wasn't.

So I dreamed and dreamed and dreamed of us, of a morning where our toothbrushes stand lazily as we tucked in a mattress for two, of summers that prevail your smiles as they burn and burn and leave nothing but a heart that blooms, of two hearts that are still intact even if we grow old and jagged.

And I dreamed and dreamed and dreamed of you, of a wrinkled face that is still as happy, that is still as pretty,

even when I stayed twenty for eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics taken from Elina's Paper Planes.
> 
> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Kudos & comments are appreciated!


End file.
